Conventionally, a technique related to appropriate handling of data such as medical-related information that needs information management is developed.
Non Patent Literature 1 discloses that data is protected by access restriction depending on user qualification for a security problem with medical-related electronic recording.
Non Patent Literature 2 discloses the system that provides access to the resource derived from an original resource to ensure security and privacy.
Non Patent Literature 3 discloses that a label is given to data and a user label is assigned to allow access to a plurality of databases at given levels.